


Business and Pleasure

by theorangecrow



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, eddie is an Obvious Bottom, schmoopy totally legit businessmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: Edward Nygma has purchased a share of the Iceberg Lounge and its primary shareholder is only too happy to indulge him.





	Business and Pleasure

“Mm…You know, Ozzie, whoever said not to mix business and pleasure clearly never met you.”   
Oswald Cobblepot grunted, but there was a smile on his face as he ran one thick fingered hand over the Riddler’s back, stroking over smooth skin and old scars alike. Edward Nygma arched like a cat, stretching and groaning happily as the other man reached his ass and squeezed.   
“Right again, Eddie.” The Penguin mused, massaging into the muscle. Eddie shifted to fold his hands on Ozzie’s stomach, resting his chin on them.   
“You have very gentle hands, Sir.”  
One of those hands tousled through the Riddler’s coppery hair, stroking it back from his forehead as the smaller man leaned into the touch.   
“All the better to touch you with, my dear.”  
Sighing, Eddie rested his hands on Ozzie’s hips, pressing kisses softly over the curve of the other man’s stomach, every so often landing a cheeky nip or too- not to hard- but enough to make the business mogul/crime lord gasp, his grip tightening on the Prince of Puzzles’ hair.   
They were both sweaty and tired from their earlier lovemaking, but Eddie never seemed quite through, no matter how many times they went at it.   
Oswald occasionally fantasized about pinning the smaller man down and fucking him until he couldn’t take it anymore, but there would be time for that later.  
For now, Eddie was slipping down, down, trailing his eager kisses over Ozzie’s lower stomach, along the trail of black hair there, and then to- oh, /yes/.  
The Riddler chuckled low at his partner’s moan, clever tongue running the length of Oswald’s cock, flicking up and into the slit to lap away the bead of precum that was already leaking from it.   
“Mmmm…you’re so /big/, Sir…”  
Oswald knew that Eddie was partially saying this just to make him feel good. While it was thick enough, his cock had never been “big”, per-say. But with the way the smaller man was lavishing it with his tongue, it was all Ozzie could do to gasp, “Flattery…”  
Edward chuckled again, pressing a kiss to the base and running his tongue over Ozzie’s balls.   
“Nonsense. You feel amazing inside me…no matter which hole it is.”   
Oswald gasped, whether from the sensations or the filthy comment, even he wasn’t sure. Eddie didn’t give him time to figure it out, instead wrapping his soft, pink lips around Ozzie’s cock sucking at him slowly, languidly. The Penguin couldn’t see his face over the quivering rise of his stomach, but he felt certain that the Riddler had that satisfied look on his face, the one that said he was doing a good job and knew it.   
“Fuck, Edward…”  
Instantly, he felt the other man take him deeper, heard him groaning low as he did.   
Smiling, Oswald murmured, “That’s right, Eddie…just like that. Oh, /good/…good boy…”  
The shuddering whine he got in response was almost as good as the suction around his cock.   
“Ah…close now, Eddie…a little more…”   
His hand groped for the Riddler’s hair again, catching and tugging at it, just a bit, just enough.   
Eddie’s breath caught, and Oswald felt himself being taken deeper still, swallowed, /devoured/.  
It was over in a matter of moments.   
The Riddler’s name tore from Ozzie’s lips as his hips jerked, spasming as Eddie eagerly took everything he had to give and licked him clean for good measure.   
He felt the smaller man crawling up on top of him again; parted his lips once more for a slow kiss.   
“I think business and pleasure mix quite nicely, don’t you?”   
The Penguin felt a grin spread over his face.   
“I do. But perhaps we shouldn’t have mixed them on the new merchandise, hm?”  
Eddie blinked and then cast his emerald gaze down at the pile of t-shirts they were sprawled on, each one bearing the cheerful phrase: “I VISITED THE ICEBERG LOUNGE, AND ALL I GOT WAS EXCELLENT SERVICE.” in bright blue letters.   
The men’s shared laughter could be heard as far as the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point after the Riddler's Reform, in the comics he went into business with the Penguin at the Iceberg Lounge and did in fact order shirts for the gift shop. They didn't say what I said they did though.


End file.
